Lodenosine (FddA), a nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor, has shown promising antiretroviral activity in nitro and in a Phase I study in HIV-1 infected patients, most of whom were heavily pre-treated. The purpose of this study is to investigate the most appropriate dose of lodenosine to be used as part of triple combination therapy for HIV-l infected adults starting therapy for the first time. Three dose levels of FddA will be tested in combination with stavidine and indinavir.